


Worry Wart

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [45]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a worry wart, M/M, Mpreg, Will is a smol troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Summary: Will has Asperges and is pregnant. He decides to give Hannibal a ~small~ heart attack.





	Worry Wart

Hannibal come home

Will texted Hannibal from the couch. Winston laid on his legs with his head on Will's baby bump. Their newest dog was a small pitbull Hannibal named Lucy. Hannibal had been in meetings since 6 am and Will missed him.

Hannibal got out of his last meeting early and read Will's message. Hannibal rushed home. Upon arrival Hannibal grabbed his scalpel and carefully snuck around the house. Will was still curled up on the couch with the dogs. Hannibal sighed, "I thought somebody was trying to attack you."

"Nope I just missed you," Will smiled. Hannibal stuck his scalpel on the mantle and moved the dogs off Will. The older man laid between Will's legs and rested his head on Will's swollen stomach. The younger man ran his fingers through Hannibal's greying hair, "Your such a worry wart."

"Only with you my Love," Hannibal smirked. Will smiled as Lucy jumped on to Hannibal's back and curled up nose to tail. Hannibal sighed. Winston put his head on Will's hand giving him the most pathetic look possible. Will patted his chest and Winston happily curled up on Will's chest and licked his cheek.

Hannibal wiggled his way up Will's side and buried his face in Will's neck, "Your very lucky I love you so much."

"Did you know that not all blue nosed pitbulls actually have a blue nose?" Will smiled. Hannibal laughed, "Does that mean Lucy is a blue nose?"

"No I'm pretty sure she's not," Will looked at the pup quizzically. Hannibal gasped, "You aren't sure? Oh boy somebody call the media this is absolute outrage."

"Very funny Hannibal," Will replied. The blonde man smirk, "I thought so too."


End file.
